Will and Karen
by redh
Summary: My take on what could have happened between Will and Karen in lost scenes. little spoilers, but not much...no romace, just friendship
1. Will on Ice

**Chapter 1: Will on Ice**

"But Honey…it's your birthday." Karen said looking at Will.

"I know; I just wish we didn't miss our reservations. I was really looking forward to Balthazar." Will said sadly

"Want to get out of here?"

"Karen, we can't leave them." Just then the crowd jumped at something they thought was amazing. Will quickly turned to Grace. "Gracie I'm gonna get going. You stay and have fun." Karen was smiling behind him.

"What why? I'll come with." Grace said worriedly

"No, you stay here and have fun…ill see you at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Once Will and Karen were outside they just stood there. They realized that they were out with each other.

"So"

"So"

"I guess I'll call driver. The restaurant is a little far from here to walk."

"I thought we missed our reservations?" Will asked

"We did…but honey, I'm Karen Walker. I didn't exactly give Leonte and choice in getting you a table the first place. Why would now be any different." Karen laughed

"Oh…thank you."

"No problem; besides, it was either this or mingling with the neighbors at the monthly get together. I swear…people are annoying."

Silence fell over the two after Karen called her driver. They were waiting for the limo and were a little uncomfortable. They have never really gotten along and now they were going to a very high class restaurant together. It was weird for the both of them.

The ride to the restaurant was as uncomfortable. Karen got a martini and offered Will one but he declined.

"Come on, Honey, what's the harm?" Karen asked

"I'll have some at the restaurant. I like to pace myself."

"Suit yourself." Karen sipped her drink

Once they got to the restaurant they ran into a problem.

"Look Mr., I want in right now. If I don't get in you'll lose a very important client. Do you know who I am? I'm Karen Walker, now let me in."

"I'm sorry Ms. Walker but I can't. You missed your reservation."

"Come on Karen, let's just go somewhere else. I don't care what we eat." Will said trying to pull Karen away.

"No Will, we are going to eat here. Where's Leonte, life failure?"

"Please hold on Ms. Walker." He said as he went to find his boss

"That's Mrs. Walker, Stanly Walker, to you." She called out.

"Karen this isn't really necessary. We can go somewhere else."

"Honey, one, my night is made because I'm going to get that kid fired; two, Stanley and I spend enough money here to get a table whenever we want. We don't need reservations. Money helps in so many ways. You should try and get some. Life is so much more fun. "

"I'm working on that. Karen, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Don't get that kid fired."

"What? Why?"

"He looks young and you said he's new. He just didn't know who you were." Will tried

Karen let out a sigh, "Fine, but only because it's your birthday."

"Mrs. Walker, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Leonte said coming over and shaking Karen's hand. "I'm sorry for the confusion, your table is right this way. Please follow me Mrs. Walker and Mr.…?"

"Truman, Will Truman."

"Ah…welcome Mr. Truman. I hope you enjoy your dinner this evening."

"Break out the good stuff too, its Mr. Truman's birthday."

"Of course ma'am"

Once they were seated there was another uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to say to one another. All they ever did was insult each other. Will couldn't do that right now because Karen just got him into one of the best restaurants in the city.

"So…do you get special treatment like that everywhere you go?" Will asked curiously

"Uh huh; when you spend a few thousand dollars somewhere, they tend to remember you."

"You spend a thousand dollars here?" Will asked in surprise

"Sometimes; the food and drinks add up, especially with more than two people. When the kids are here they enjoy playing pranks on the staff. We leave a big tip on those days." Karen laughed. "So what do you really want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything except a nice dinner."

"Come on honey, you have to want something. The gays always do." Karen said sipping her drink. "If you could have one thing, what would it be?"

"One thing?" Karen nodded. "I want…no"

"No…What?"

"You'll make fun of me." Karen started to protest. "Don't deny it and don't worry about it. It's what we do."

"Huh…I guess your right." Karen took a bite of her salad.

"Grace and Jack to get along" Will said after a moment

"Grace and Jack…what kind of present is that?"

"See, I knew you would judge." Will said accusingly

"I'm sorry, but that's not a present. Don't you want clothes, jewelry…an island? Anything you want and you chose something that is already there. Will you are the most self centered nice person I have ever met." Karen said

"Um…thank you…I think. Karen, life isn't all about material things."

"You don't catch on fast do you? I'm trying to find out what I can buy you for a present. This dinner isn't enough. Besides, I don't do that touchy feely stuff."

"You don't have to buy me anything, Karen."

"I don't have to, but I will."

"Why?"

"Because I can and I want to."

Will was a little shocked at this. He never saw Karen be giving. He was a little confused. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I don't know. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to take a present?" Karen snapped. Will saw she was obviously done with the conversation.

The rest of dinner went by in silence, uncomfortable silence. When they were done Karen paid the bill. They went outside and waited for the limo to come around.

"If you want I can get a cab so you don't have to go out of your way." Will suggested

"No its ok. It's not far out of my way." Karen said

When they got close to Will's place Will turned to Karen and asked, "Why don't you do the touchy feely thing? What's wrong with it?"

Karen wasn't expecting such a deep question from Will. She hesitated to answer, but then decided to answer, "This doesn't leave the limo." She said in seriousness.

"I promise." Will held up his right hand

"Hurt before your hurt. The only way to make sure you're not hurt is to make sure nobody can hurt you."

"That's a sad look at life."

"It's the truth. You wanted to go to Balthazar and you didn't get it. You hurt when you found out you weren't going. If you said no before, you wouldn't be hurting."

Will didn't know what to say. In a way she was right. Will tried something he didn't know would work, "How were you hurt?"

Karen looked up from her drink. "We're here" Karen said pointing to Will's building through the window

"Sorry, it wasn't my place to ask that." Will said opening the door.

Karen reached out to wills arm before he could get out, "Will, I've been married twice, you figure it out. I've had a life that I'm not really proud of."

Will gave a small smile, "That's no reason to close yourself off from feeling."

"Goodnight Will"

"Night Karen"

When will got upstairs he found grace sitting on the couch. She jumped up when he came through the door. "I am so sorry Will. It's your birthday. We should have done what you wanted."

"It's fine. I went to Balthazar with Karen. It was…nice…at some points."

"Nice…with Karen? Whatever floats your boat. Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"I'm sure; but now I'm gonna go to bed. Night Gracie"


	2. Secrets and Lays

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Lays**

Will was sitting in front of the fire. He just blurted out to Grace that he missed Michael. He thought he was over him, but he was wrong.

"So how long are you going to mope about? You're really bringing me down?"

Will jumped at the voice and turned to see Karen standing in the doorway. "Karen, what…what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down here." She sat on the couch next to Will. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here" He answered simply

"Why don't you go out? It's our last night here. Go have fun." She pushed

"I don't want to go out." Will said having a sip of wine

"You know, the easiest way to get over someone is to stop thinking about them and get someone new." Karen said pouring herself a glass.

Will looked at her skeptically, "How much did you here?"

"Because I'm fine…blah blah blah" Karen mocked

"So are you going to make fun of me now? Say how I need to leave grace alone and let her be happy. I have to find someone knew. I have to move on with my life."

"Why would I say that, honey?" Karen asked looking at him. "Why would I say that…when you just did?"

"Are you being sympathetic?" Will asked after a moment, a smile forming on his lips. Karen turned and brushed him off. "You are…Karen Walker showing something other than evil. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Karen stood up. "I'm leaving now. The easiest way to be happy is find someone who can stand everything about you. The one who understands the bad, but enjoys the good."

"I thought Michael did that." Will said sadly

Karen tried to walk away. She didn't want to do this. She made the mistake of looking at him again. She walked over and sat on the couch. "There were signs that he didn't. There always are."

"How did it happen to you?" Will surprised them both by asking this.

"I…well…I…" Karen couldn't get anything out. Will looked at her expectedly. "If this gets out…" She let it linger.

"This sounds familiar."

"I married my first husband after 3 months of dating. I wanted to have a family and have a life different from what I had was I was little. He didn't want that. We rushed things and a year later we were divorced." Karen paused. "My second we dated for 3 years, got married, and then he went away on business. He came back with a beautiful diamond necklace. I knew it cleared out his bank account. He put it around my neck. I felt like a princess. I never had anything like that before." Karen got a faraway look in her eyes. Will watched her. He liked this side of Karen. "He then sat me down on the couch. I could tell he had something important to tell me. I told him he could tell me anything and then he blurted it out. He slept with another woman and got her pregnant." Karen finished bitterly

Will didn't know what to say. "Karen, I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what to say." He put his hand on hers.

"You don't have to say anything. You know what the worst part was."

"If you want to say"

Karen smiled at him. "This happened 3 weeks after I told him I wanted children. He said he wasn't ready." Karen quickly turned away and gained her composer.

Will put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"So am i. But hey, I'm over it. You were with him seven years. I was with both of them for four years. It's hard for awhile, but it gets easier." Karen stood up. "All you have to do is find someone else."

She began walking back to her room. "How long was it until you got with Stan?"

"I met him five years later, found out he was married, didn't see him for a few years and then found out he divorced his wife. I saw him again, dated for 3 years and then got married." With that she left the room.

Will watched her go. He hated to admit it, but Karen could be very helpful when she wanted to be.

REVIEW


	3. Object of My Rejection

**Chapter 3: Object of my Rejection**

"Get a life."

"But I'm Grace's—"

Karen closes Will's mouth. "Life! All right, honey, you're done. That's good." Karen pushes Will out. Before he leaves she says, "Grace may be a bad dresser, but she won't make a big mistake like this."

"How do you know?" Will asked a little too angrily and Karen noticed this.

"Calm down. All I'm saying is she is going to listen to you. She always does. You do know that your relationship is unhealthy, right? You both need to start depending on each other less."

"How would you know anything about this? You married your third…" he stressed the word third, "…husband for money. Is she like you? Is she gonna find someone rich and marry his money?" He walked out not noticing the hurt look on her face.

Grace was off talking to a new guy she met and Jack was flirting with some waiter…at his own wedding. Will noticed Karen standing by the balcony and walked over to her. He brought a glass of Champaign with him. He didn't know how she was going to react to him. He knew he was harsh on her in Grace's office.

Karen was looking off the balcony. It was a beautiful view. She was lost in thought when she felt a presence next to her. She turned and saw Will standing there with a 2 glasses of Champaign. She looked at him with disgust and walked away.

Will wasn't expecting her to ignore him altogether. He set the glasses down and went after her. "Karen, wait." He called, but she didn't stop. She walked into the hallway. "Karen, please wait." He finally caught up with her and lightly grabber her wrist turning her around. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it." She said pulling away, and then started to leave again.

"You obviously are." Will moved in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"I don't have anything to worry about. I've had worse stuff said about me."

"Karen, I just didn't like what you were saying. You pissed me off."

"How did I piss you off? I didn't say anything worse than what I normally say to you."

"I know, but you told me exactly what I needed to hear. It's hard to hear the truth."

"I told you about my past because I thought I could trust you. Stanley is the only one who knows that much. I don't let people in that easily will for this exact reason." She quieted her voice so no one would hear. "Hurt before your hurt, Will." She tried to push past but he would let her.

"I'm sorry, what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing, all I want is for no one to know anything I told you."

"No one will know. I promise."

Karen nodded. "Fine then, we're good."

"Are you sure?" Will felt awful.

"Yes, we'll be how we've always been." She said walking away.

Will watched her go. He always thought she was evil and didn't care about other people's feelings, but in truth she did. She just didn't show it because she was scared. Will felt bad for breaking her trust. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. He turned and saw Grace.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important"

"Were you insulting each other?"

That kind of hurt Will, but he decided to cover it up with sarcasm. "Since when do we insult each other?"

Grace laughed, "Come on, lets go back outside."

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He really went to find Karen again. He wanted to tell her something. He found her when she walked out of the bathroom room door. He could see her roll her eyes when she saw him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Don't act like I have a choice."

"Grace is moving out. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right." He waited for her to respond, but she never did. "I just wanted to tell you that."

"That's great, Will. Is that it?" She said like it was no big thing.

"Umm…yeah." Will was expecting her to be happy, to show something. He was about to talk when she started.

"What do you want me to do, jump up and down? I'm not Grace. I don't expect you to wipe my tears and tell me I'm special everyday. I can handle harsh words." Karen said a little bitter. "I know we don't get along that great, and that's fine."

"Why can't you just accept an apology? I'm trying to be nice and your blowing me off." He almost yelled

"I don't need one; all I need is to be sure nobody hears us. I don't want my life getting around for everyone to hear."

"Fine, whatever." Will said as he turned to walk away. He turned around quickly though and saw Karen leaving too. He stopped her with his voice. "I know we don't get along, but that doesn't mean I don't like you."


	4. Tea and Total Lack of Sympathy

**Chapter 4: Tea and Total Lack of Sympathy**

"So, can your lawyer take you to lunch?" Will asked before Karen could leave.

Karen looked at Will for a moment, like she was thinking. "I think that would be ok. I mean, you are moving up."

They walked out of Will's office, but were stopped by Ben. "Truman, where are you going? I don't pay you to leave."

"We were going to go out for lunch." He said indicating to Karen.

"Yeah, calm down lawyer man. I'm not paying you to tell me who to have lunch with." Karen said

Ben looked between the two. "Have fun" he knew he shouldn't get on Karen's bad side.

They walked out front. "Where do you want to go?" Karen asked

"I don't know, do you just want to go to a coffee shop? There's one a few blocks away."

"Do we have to walk?"

"It would make sense. Don't worry your shoes wont get ruined." Will looked down. "At least I hope not. Those are some fabulous shoes."

"I know. They don't come out until next season." Karen said pointing her toe. "Come on, let's go."

They walked to the coffee shop looking at all around them. Well, Karen was looking since she never walked down these streets. "You can't be serious." Will said. "You've never walked down here?"

"Why would I? There's nothing good around except marked down designer wear on people who have dreams and will never make them."

Will looked at her. "That was lovely. Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words?"

"Ha ha"

"Seriously though, you can find some nice things here for cheap. There are a few antique shops that way. Some cute little cloths shops down that way. There's an amazing restaurant that way that makes fabulous burgers. Over there…"

"Will…Will…I shop at places that feed you meals that cost more than some of the clothes. Do you really think I'm gonna go somewhere else?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"So you didn't see anything you liked when you went to Paramus with Grace?"

"Please, all that synthetic, it was horrible. You know…" Karen began as Will opened the door to the coffee shop. "You're gonna be making some big bucks now. You could move on up."

"That is a definite perk of the job."

They walked up to the counter and ordered some food.

"So"

"So"

"How's life?" Karen asked

"Are you really interested?"

"Not really, but I don't like the quiet."

"Can I get serious for a moment?" will asked

"If you must."

"The other night when I asked about your marriage…"

"Will" Karen said warningly

"I asked it just to get to the lawyer part, but how is it going? Honestly."

"You really do know how to ruin a mood." Karen said pushing her food aside. "Things are good. Stan and I fight, but in the end we make up and move on. That's the difference between the two of you. He knows how to move on." Karen said. "And he's straight." She said as an after thought.

"I just felt bad after that. And the things I said…"

"Will, stop apologizing. It's not like I don't know how to take a few harsh words. Besides, you said the truth."

"Karen…"

"You said the truth. You know, we aren't so different. The major difference is that when you say something mean, you apologize."

"Why won't you apologize?"

"What's the point? The words were still said." Will was about to protest, but nodded in agreement. "If you didn't like me in a small way, or I you, we wouldn't be here now. So just let it go."

"Between the booze and pills, you can be really smart. How does that work?" Will asked jokingly

"I'm a pro. I know how to talk to people."

"That you do."


	5. Hey La, Hey La, My ExBoyfriend's Back

**Chapter 5: Hey La, Hey La, My Ex Boyfriend's Back**

Will was sitting at a bar nursing a drink in his hands. Sure what Grace said made him feel a little better, but he still felt bad. He missed Michael. Just when he thought he was getting over him, he comes back. He jumped when he heard a high pitched voice in the entryway.

"You owe me Stanley. I don't want to be here. I hate these people."

"Kare, please try to be nice…or at least don't get anyone fired. If I get this deal I can make us billionaires." Stanley reasoned with his wife.

"Oh honey" Karen gave him a kiss.

"Let's get upstairs." He said holding her hand

Karen was about to follow him when she saw Will looking at them. "I'll be up in a minute, honey. I'm gonna say hi to Wilma over there."

"Ok, don't run away."

Karen walked over to Will. Before she said anything she ordered a drink. "You know, it isn't very polite to stare at people." She finally said sitting down.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you. So your banks growing in wealth…and size." Will joked.

"Yeah, the holidays have been good." Karen said sipping her martini. "What are you doing her honey? Where's you new old boy toy?"

"He has a new boyfriend." Will said simply

"Oh that's right. Did you tell him about your new bow?"

"Karen, I don't have one."

"I know, but you should have told him that."

"When, before or after I told him I still have feeling for him?"

"Oh honey no…why did you do that?" Karen said like he was crazy.

"I guess I still do have feelings for him." He said sadly

"Well of course you do. You were with him forever. But honey, he's just familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"You were with him…"

"7 years" Will filled in

"You were with him for 7 years and you haven't had a relationship since then that last more than 7 days. Obviously you want that back, not him."

"Why does he get to have a new guy and I don't? What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you except that you are married to Grace."

"Karen, we're not married."

"You live together, you play together, you finish each others sentences, and you completely rely on each other for everything. You will never be happy if you can't separate your wife from your boyfriend."

"That is…we don't…me…she…we don't live together anymore." Will tried to defend himself

"Honey, Stan's closet is further away than Grace is from you."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just get up a kick Grace out of me life."

Karen was about to answer when Stan came up behind them. "Kare, can you hurry up. I need to show off that necklace I gave you. The Wallaces are here and Gary is saying he spends more on his wife. Hey Will." Stan said finally seeing Will.

"Who are they again?" Karen asked confused

"Umm…oh, the one who wore last seasons dress style at the Philips party."

"Oh, I remember. Will, I got to go. Just remember, you have been dating guys who are exactly like him, try something new." She paused. "Don't kick Grace out, but you both need to grow up." With that she followed Stan to the elevator.

Will smiled. The devil just helped him…again.


	6. The Hospital Show

**Chapter 6: The Hospital Show**

"Look, I-- you must be exhausted, but... I just want you to know that... I'm not just your lawyer. I'm--I'm a human being, you know, with a--with an ear and a shoulder and a heart as big as all get-out." Will said pulling a chair up to Karen.

Karen looked at Will and thought that he should never try to be an actor. He's really bad at it. "I just don't know what I would do without him." Karen said sadly, truthfully.

"I bet Stan's going to be fine. He's a strong guy." Will said assuredly

"I don't know. He isn't exactly the healthiest." Karen said looking down. She knew that he was ok, but what if he wasn't in the future.

"No, but he is Stanley Walker. The doctors are going to use everything they have on him. Its kinda sad, but they want his money."

"That is sad and true, and, strangely, I don't find that funny."

"That's because one, its happening to you, and two…you love him."

Karen looked at Will strangely. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to be comforting. How was she going to find a way to make him miserable for betting on her? "I do love him. I don't think I say that enough to him." She admitted against better judgment.

"Well when he gets out you can tell him that more often." This was backfiring on Karen badly. She could feel the tears coming up. She had to fight it off. "This could be a blessing."

Karen quickly got up and turned around. The tears were finally falling down her cheeks. How did he do this to her? Nobody did this to her. She's Karen Walker. She doesn't do emotion. She took a deep breath when she felt Wills hand on her shoulder. "I guess this is a blessing." She said as strongly as possible.

Will knew she started to cry. It didn't give him the satisfaction he thought it would. He didn't care about the bet now. He remembered what she told him about her past marriages. This wasn't right. He was glad she didn't know. He softly turned her around and honestly held her in his embrace. "Everything is going to be fine. This marriage is going to work." He said softly as Karen cried.

Karen all of a sudden realized what she was doing. She quickly pulled out of him and slapped him across the face. "Don't talk to me like that. I regret the day I told you about me." She said dangerously.

"Karen, what…are…what?" He became confused

"Don't play with me Will. You played and I was so close to making you lose, all of you. In the end I lost. Are you happy?"

Will realized that she knew. "Karen, I'm sorry"

"Remember I told you that apologizing doesn't mean anything? Do you remember why they don't mean anything?" Karen asked he tears stopped but you could still see the evidence on her cheeks. She was angry now. "The words were already said." Karen turned again. "Get out"

"Karen…"

"Get out Will" She said quietly, sounding defeated

He felt horrible. Why did he do it? He could hear her quiet sobs in the corner. "Karen I'm sorry I made that bet. I don't know why we did it. We should have thought of your feelings." He tried. "I guess we thought you could handle it because you are definitely the strongest among us."

Karen looked at him. "Yeah, well now I'm not am i? I'm just like all of you." She said bitterly. "Go collect your winnings."

Will knew she was done talking to him. He wasn't going to get anything else out of her. He saw a bottle of water in the on the table and a wash cloth. He wet it and walked over to Karen. "What winnings?" he asked as he wiped her cheeks.

Karen looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"You have something on you face. I was just trying to get rid of it." He smiled.

Karen was confused. She watched as he threw the cloth on the bed and went to the door. "So you're not going to collect?" Karen asked

"Collect what, Karen? What are you talking about? You should really cut back on those pills." He said smiling.

"That's my girl." She smiled back at him. "Now put on a sad face, you just lost."

Will put on a sad face and said, "Karen Walker wins again."


	7. Three's a Crowd, Six is a Freak Show

**Chapter 7: Three's a Crowd, Six is a Freak Show**

"You know what? You're a piece of work, mister!" Will stomps back to his apartment. Before he could enter he hears the elevator doors open.

"Hey Wilma, what's goin on?"

"Nothing" he mumbled

"So you found out about Jack?" Karen said looking sad

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Eh…I didn't care." Karen shrugged her shoulders.

"You could take two minutes to tell me that?" Will said in disbelief.

"Jack told me." She said simply

"That's great." Will said walking into his apartment. Karen followed. "I thought Jack would be better than that." He said as he got two glasses and a bottle of wine."

Karen sat on the couch. "Did you really expect him not to do that?" Karen asked. "They are perfect for each other."

"No they aren't." Will handed her a glass and sat down. "We're perfect for each other. We're smart, we're funny, and we have fun together."

"You just want him more because Jack has him. Let him have him Will. The quicker he gets through every lame mo, the sooner he will find someone."

"What about me? What about me finding someone?" Will asked, but Karen didn't answer. "What?" she didn't answer. Will pulled her glass out of her hand.

"Hey…"

"Why does Jack get someone and I don't?" he pushed

Karen let out an aggravated sigh. "Give me the drink."

"Answer my question."

"Give me my drink first."

"Answer my question first."

"Will"

"Karen"

"Oh alright fine; Jack needs it more. Happy?" Karen grabbed her drink.

"What do you mean he needs it more? He has a new guy every 3…hours."

"Will, he needs to grow up soon. The sooner he gets through these losers, he'll find someone." She saw his confused look. "How many successful relationships has Jack been in?"

"None"

"What about you?"

"A few…what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that Jack needs it more. You're more of a relationship type. You know how to hold on to someone. Jack doesn't know how to be in a relationship. Let him have his fun."

"What if Paul was the one?" Will asked lamely

"What if he wasn't?"

"Well now we'll never know."

"Would you really want to find out? Cuz, your little crush is a few feet away with another guy." Karen said indicating to the door. "Do you really want to find out a ways from now that he cheated on you…without you knowledge."

Will leaned back on the couch. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am. So where's grace tonight?"

"Out…what were you here for?"

"To see Jack, but I guess he's busy."

"Yup, want to watch a movie?"

Karen wasn't expecting that. "Uh…sure…what do you have?"

"Come on, we'll look through the stack."


	8. Crouching Father, Hidden Husband

**Chapter 8: Crouching Father, Hidden Husband**

Will and Karen were in Karen's limo which was on its way to drop him off at home. They just got back from visiting Stanley. Karen hasn't said anything since they left and Will was worried about her. He never saw a quiet Karen or a Karen who didn't touch her drink. She had a full martini in her hand.

"Karen" he tried but her got no answer. "Karen, please say something." He moved over to the seat she was sitting on. "I know it's hard, but you'll get through this. We're going to get Stan out of there as soon as possible." Will reassured her. "Please say something."

"I don't care if he stays in there forever." She said bitterly

Will was taken aback by the statement. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't sure what he expected. "You don't mean that." Was the first thing he though to say.

"Of course I do. He broke the law." Karen snapped. "More importantly, he lied to me. He left me Will." She said quietly. "If that wasn't enough, I have to go home and explain to a 10 and 12 year old why daddy isn't coming home. That is if they haven't heard it on the news."

The way Karen said it made Will's heart break. He tried to find the words to comfort her, but couldn't find any. He jumped slightly when he felt Karen's head fall onto his chest. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried. "Everything's…"

"Don't lie"

"I'm so sorry Karen."


	9. It's the Gay Pumpkin, Charlie Brown

**Chapter 9: It's the Gay Pumpkin, Charlie Brown**

Will was still in a good mood when he opened the door the get the paper. He saw Karen standing in front of the elevator doors. "Hey Kare" he said. She didn't answer. She didn't even turn to him. "Karen?" he walked up to her this time. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"The doors already opened three times." She said quietly

"Then why are you still here."

Karen turned to Will with tears in her eyes. "Will, I left him."

Will pulled her into a hug. "I thought…I thought you were happy."

"He cheated on me…for months."

"Oh Karen…I…I"

"You don't have to say anything."

Will directed her into his apartment. "He doesn't deserve you." He said as the sat on the couch.

"Or I wasn't good enough for him."

"Don't say that."

"Maybe I should." She snapped. "This is my third failed marriage. Maybe I'm just not supposed to be happy." She said quietly.

Will hated seeing Karen like this. It wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to show or feel emotion. How could Stan do this to her? "You were to good for him." Will assured her. "You will move on and be happy. His little tramp will be gone and he will regret the day he thought about cheating on you."

Karen stood up. "Thanks will, but I got to go." She went to the door and was about to open it when Will began to speak.

"Where are you going to go?"

Karen wiped the tears from her face and made it go emotionless before turning to Will. "I'll be fine."

Will watched her go. He hated seeing her like this. "The walls are back up." He whispered.


	10. I Do Oh, No, You Diin't

**Chapter 10: ****I Do. Oh, No, You Di-in't**

Will didn't knock before slowly pushing the door open. He was surprised to even find it unlocked. He slowly walked into the hotel suit looking for Karen. He walked into the bedroom just as Karen came out of the bathroom in a robe while drying her hair with a towel.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Karen asked surprised

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I just left a man who wanted me to be someone I'm not. I couldn't be happier. I rushed into things even though I knew I shouldn't have. But I'm ok now." Karen said like she was trying to convince herself more than Will.

"Karen, you married him and then ended it. Are you sure you're ok?" Will asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"I would have done everything he wanted. The only thing I wouldn't, couldn't, change my last name. If I change my last name, it's like I'm…"

"Karen…as much as it hurts, Stan isn't coming back. He wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life in misery. He wants you to be happy." Will said

"I still love him Will. I try not to. I don't want to love him. After everything that he's done, I still love him and I hate him for that." Karen said near tears. She let out a bitter laugh. "He's dead and he can still do this to me."

"You love him Karen. And he loves you. That never changed, no matter what happened, that never changed."

"Thank you, Will."

Karen leaned her head on Will's shoulder. She didn't let any tears fall thought. She decided, in that moment, that she wasn't going to shed any more tears for Stanley Walker. She was always going to love him, but now she was going to move on.


	11. Kiss and Tell

**Chapter 11: Kiss and Tell**

Will walked up the stair to Karen's bedroom. As he walked up the stairs and down the hall he looked at the walls and saw pictures hanging everywhere. They were of Karen, Olivia, Mason, and Stan. Some of them were of all of them together; others were just of one or two. Will never took the time to look at them, but now that he did he could see that this was once a happy family.

The happiness didn't show more in any of the pictures than the last one. Stan was sitting on a chair with Olivia on his knee and his arm around Karen's waist. Karen was standing next to Stan and behind Mason. She had her hands resting on his shoulders and one of Mason's hands was on Karen's hand. They were all dressed their best. The thing that hit Will was how much their simple smiles showed so much love.

"That was a year before Stan went to prison." Will jumped at the voice behind him. "We had the picture taken every year before that. There all around here." Karen said walking up to Will with a martini in her hand. "That was the last one we took." Will could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at it. "What are you doing here?"

Will knew his reason for coming here. He had to tell Karen about Stan. He was alive. "I wanted to talk to you about Stan." Will said

"Why would you want to do that? Will, I don't want to talk about him." Karen turned and walked into her bedroom.

"Karen…"

"He's dead Will. He's dead to the world and me." Karen sat on the couch in front of her fireplace. "I don't want to think about him. When I do, it…it hurts."

"You can't forget him, Kare." Will said sitting next to her.

"I'm not forgetting him. I'm putting him behind me." Karen looked Will in the eyes. "You've obviously never lost someone. You don't know what its like to know that they won't walk through the door." Karen said standing up. "You don't know the pain of losing something and forgetting that you lost it. Do you know how many times I've forgotten that Stan died? I sometimes think that I dreamed the last couple of years. Then I realize I didn't. You don't know that pain Will. I'm glad you don't." She finished quietly and near tears. She quickly wiped them away. "I don't want to talk about him. I don't even know why you would."

"What if I told you that you could see him tomorrow?"

"That's a horrible thing to bring up Will and you know it." Karen quickly walked into her bathroom.

Will heard the door slam and lock. He was about to go get her when Rosario came up behind him. "Don't go after her."

"Why not"

"Do you really think she will listen to you now?" Rosario asked.

"Rosario she needs to know. Rosario Stan's…"

"I know"

"How" will asked in disbelief

"I just do. Leave her alone and find a better way to tell her."

"How do you tell someone that their love isn't dead?"

"You need to find a way." Rosario said "As much as they fought, their love was true. They need each other more than anything." Rosario left the room.

Will left shortly after, but not without taking one last look at the family portrait.


	12. Partnes's 'n Crime

**Chapter 12:** **Partners 'n Crime**

"I thought you and Stan would be together forever." Will said as he sat next to Karen.

"So did I." she said quietly

"When does he leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"I'm sorry."

"At least we're splitting on good terms."

Will put his arm around Karen's shoulder, "Do you love him?"

"In a way, but not like I used to. We talked; we're not in love anymore. The last few years ruined it. It wasn't just Stan's fault. It was mine too."

"I'm always here."

"I know. You have always been here for me." Karen smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"You'll get through this. You both will."

"I know. We have to."

"I'll be here for you."

"Thank you."


End file.
